All American girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS
by Miri.Lisa.Jane
Summary: What's happened? Sam's got twins, one's dying, she's being bashed and it's all because of David! He's turned crazy and they can't seem to stop him not that he's living on the streets. None of this is helping Sam's pregnancy. Where's the end line?
1. Chapter 1

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Sam… You really did?' Asked Lucy, eyes huge

'Yes, but I was so happy, I completely forgot about the packages you bought me and now…'

'You're pregnant?'

'I'm pregnant.' I said

OK so I know that was so stupid of me to tell Lucy, let alone forget the packages in which I'd spent hours staring at before I went with David to Camp David! But I guess I really wasn't responsible enough to do what I did. Even though David didn't actually think that we were going to Do It that Thanksgiving. I had completely misunderstood what David had meant. But it seems now that we've done it anyway and now I've ended up with a problem I was hoping not to cross lines with.

'You have to tell mom, Sam! Or dad,' Lucy said

'Lucy! How can I? They'd kill me!'

'They'll notice the baby bump sooner or later, Sam. Oh my God what're you going to wear when you're that big anyway?'

'Lucy!' I yelled 'Fashion is hardly the problem right now.'

'You're right.' She replied 'You have to call David.'

'I know, but what if the press have tapped my mobile? They might know! Then they'll have a field day. Especially after the President's new family first campaign.'

'Stop being paranoid, Sam.' Lucy said firmly 'And it doesn't matter, they're going to find out sooner or later.'

'Shut up.' I retorted 'Give me my phone and leave, Lucy, you're no help.'

'OK, sorry.' Lucy replied handing me my phone.

I took it from her perfect hands and stared at it on my doona cover for ages. Finally, after what seemed like hours I dialed David's number with shaky fingers. I let it ring three times but hung up before he could speak to me. What was I thinking? Me, Samantha Madison was pregnant with the President's son's child! I was going to seriously die. I couldn't call David, not now. Before I could think any more about the subject I checked the clock and noticing it was 3.30pm I got dressed in my black Nike shirt that David loved so much and walked out the door with my sketch book. At Susan's art class, all I thought of was art, not anything else. I decided I'd tell David when we went for dinner, after the class. It had to be out in the open, I had to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

When I arrived outside Susan Boone's art studio, the road was blocked and press were all over the place. I was frantically searching for a familiar face but couldn't see one anywhere. After walking a few metres more I noticed David, his face pale, trying to get inside the studio. The press were screaming questions I couldn't hear at him, and as I made my way up to the studio door he froze, seeing me and his face turned hard, into a look that said "I really don't want to see you". Suddenly the press left David alone and swarmed at me.

'Samantha!' They screamed at me 'How does this make you feel? Are you heart broken that David betrayed you after saving his father's life?' I didn't understand them, I just pushed past, running after David. He sped up once he noticed I was closing in on him.

'Slow down!' I panted running up the studio steps 'I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving! You went away with your parents. Why are all those reporters out there? Why are they saying you betrayed me?'

'Sam, don't worry, alright? Don't believe anything. Let's just go to class.'

'David,' I said

'What?' He said raising his voice to a shrill, high pitched yell.

'Um are we still on for dinner tonight? There's something important I have to tell you.'

'Sure, if you want.'

We walked close together over the road to McDonald's, David and I, hugging each other to keep warm in the snow. When we opened the door to the crowded restaurant the warm air greeted us in a friendly shock that made us shiver. David sat down at a private table in the party rooms while I went up to the desk and ordered. In about one minute our food was ready and we sat in silence for a few seconds. David finally broke the silence.

'Sam,' He said 'You said there was something important you wanted to tell me?'

'Yes, David, there is.' I put down my veggie burger and felt ready to throw it all back up again. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest I thought I could hear it. I couldn't put this off, it had to be said. It was going to change our lives and I wasn't keeping it to myself any longer.

'David,' I started 'remember at Thanksgiving we, um you know…' I said

'Yes, Sam, I remember.' He said sounding like it was something he rather not talk about, a mistake.

'Well, um…' I almost thought of whacking my head against the table and passing out, but I stopped.

'I think you should know that I'm…' I tried to keep the food down…

'I'm pregnant… David.'

'Shit.' David said, while crying

'David, it's OK.' I said moving over to the other side of the table and hugging him.

'No, Sam it's not, you know it.' I wiped a stray tear from his cheek and hugged him supportively.

'David, don't worry, alright? Come on let's go home… We have to tell our parents, alright? We'll both tell them together, next time we go for lunch? We're in this together.'

'Thanks, Sam.' He said 'I know we are, it was really brave of you t-t-o tell me.' He said, crying again

'Shhhh, David, it's alright, tell me what you're feeling.'

'I dunno, I guess mixed feelings, Sam.'

'Which are?'

'I'm upset, scared, exited, happy, sad, nervous,'

'Me too.'

'Sorry for myself, and you.' He finished, I nodded, showing I thought the exact same things. Hugging him yet again I stood up and walked out of the party room. He followed close at my heels.

Once I arrived home, Lucy rushed up to me, pulling me into her room. On her bed was Rebecca. She was reading a newspaper, her face white and her mouth molded into a horrified "o" shape.

'We're so sorry, Sam.' Rebecca said when she saw me. Lucy closed her door and sat next to me and Rebecca on her bed.

'What about…' I said shooting a glance at Lucy, the expression on my face said it all… "You better not have told about the baby".

'David didn't say…?' Rebecca said holding up the paper. What was on the front page almost made me faint. The headline screamed "PRESEDENT'S SON CHEATING ON SAMANTHA WHEN AWAY IN FLORIDA TO PROMOTE FAMILY FIRST CAMPAIGN"

'I thought we should tell you, comfort you…' Lucy began

'Thank you,' I said 'It can't be true, I know David would never, ever do anything like that.'

'Yes, of course! It's only a girl saying that for money, we all know that. Nothing to worry about,' Rebecca said

'You don't know the half of it Rebecca.' I said

"Are you going to tell her?" Lucy mouthed from across the bed, I nodded in response.

'Rebecca…' I started 'I'm… Pregnant.'


	3. Chapter 3

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Yes, that'll be lovely, thank you,' my mother said into the phone.

'Who was that, mom?' I asked, she turned to face me

'David's mom, Sam.' She said

'Oh? What'd she want?' I asked a little panicky

'She invited us to lunch, tomorrow.'

'Oh,' I knew what that meant, 'fuck,' I mumbled

'Sam,' mom said 'I want to talk to you, this morning I walked past your bathroom and noticed you were throwing up,' She said 'A lot of teenage girls aren't happy with themselves, Sam, they have bulimia and anorexia…'

'Mom, please! I don't have bulimia. I felt sick this morning. That's all, no eating disorder.'

'Alright.'

I ran up to my room, I had to call David, warn him about tomorrow. We both agreed that next time our families were together we'd tell them about our child. As I opened my door and rummaged through my drawers for my phone I heard it ring.

'David!'

'Sam!' We both yelled at the same time

'We have to tell them tomorrow! Tomorrow Sam!'

'I know, calm down… Don't worry OK?'

'Sam, you're pregnant how am I supposed to calm down?'

'Look at the bright side,' I said 'You'll have a baby! You'll be a dad.'

'So?'

'So! David, listen to me, now you're thinking this is the worst thing that could happen, but in a few years you'll think "Wow, I really love my baby" and then you'll forget all about the messed up things. I work, I have savings, and even then our parents will help out, it won't be _that_ bad.'

'OK, we have to meet up… Tonight, we have to discuss what we're going to say, Sam.'

'I know, I'm working at Potomac Video tonight, I'll meet you after ward?'

'Yes,' he said 'and Sam?'

'Yeah David?'

'I love you.' When he said that I wasn't totally convinced. He loves me, but he cheats on me, too? "Don't listen" He'd said "Ignore" he meant, how was I supposed to ignore that? David cheating on me? While we moved onto the next level ourselves? Has he always had a double sex life? An extra girlfriend he's been having passionate romance with this whole time? Is she pregnant?? My answer was delayed, but it was true.

'I love you too, see ya tonight.' I ran out of my room and into Lucy's. Rebecca was there, too, and they were talking in low voices, so I knew it was about me.

'Hey, what's up Sam? Are you OK?' Lucy asked

'Not really,' I confessed 'David and I made a deal that we'd tell our families next time we meet at the White House, and it turns out that the next time is tomorrow. At lunch.'

'Oh, Sam!' Rebecca yelled running over and hugging me, well not only _me_ on account of having another person growing inside me, but you get it.

'I'm here for you, no matter what, we both are.' Lucy said, joining Rebecca and hugging me.

'I know, I know,' I said into their hair.


	4. Chapter 4

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Hi Dauntra,' I said pushing the door to "Potomac Video" open and hearing the "ring" it made. 'Staying all tonight?' I asked

'Yeah, all of your shift, anyway.' Dauntra replied

'OK, look I have to leave early, by 7.00 so um could you…'

'Cover for you? Sure, no problem.' She said 'I've seen you've done it, then.' What was she talking about? Done It? As in DONE IT? Did she know I was pregnant?

'Excuse me?' I asked, pretending like nothing was going around in my, as it is now, non existent brain.

'Your hair, looks neat.' Dauntra said, I then realized what she had been talking about. After making me aware on Midnight Ebony, she has now convinced me to put bright green, pink and yellow streaks in it.

'Yeah, only this time mom made me book it in with her stylist, on account of last time, she saw me this time though, trying to put in streaks yourself is a hard job.'

'Ha! So typical.'

'Yeah, guess so.'

After sitting around in Potomac Video for about three hours (joking it was 2 and a half…) I finally made my way into "Lucio's" the best Italian restaurant in town. It's great here, because David being the president's son, and me being

His girlfriend

The saver of the President

The young teenager about to give birth to the president's son's child… (not that they KNOW that)

Means that we get a floor all to ourselves, usually it's the third and last floor, but sometimes it's the second floor if it's not too busy. I got there right on 7.00pm and David was already standing outside, waiting for me, the mother of his child, Samantha Madison, to meet his so we could discuss our fate.

'Hey Sam,' He said 'Baby,' He mumbled patting my stomach.

'Hey, David,' I said 'I don't think It can reply,' I said, meaning our baby. He slid his arm around me, pulling me closer towards him and pushed the door to the restaurant open. Lucio, the owner and founder of "Lucio's" greeted us, smiling.

'H-eeee-llo, S-ss-a-m, Dav-v-id, third fl-ooo-r?' He asked, obviously making his best attempt in speaking English.

'Yes please!' I said

'This w-aa-y,'

We followed him and sat down at the centre table, our favorite.

'Sam, have you been throwing up in the mornings like they say pregnant women do?' David spat out, like the question had been gnarling at him all day.

'Of course, David… Didn't you learn all about that in sex Ed or something?' I asked

'Sam, we never had sex Ed,' he said

'What? Then how did you know about sex?'

'Mom and dad talked to me about it when I was eleven.'

'What?' I asked again.

'Sam! It's embarrassing, OK? Drop it, please.'

'Alright, sorry… Really?'

'Sam!'

'OK, truly?'

'Yes! Ok? You heard me say it!' He yelled

'I know, sorry. Let's get some service here! I want to eat!'

Ten minutes later our personal waitress "Rosetta" came and got our orders. Another ten minutes later our food was served, and another ten minutes later I broke the awkward silence between us. 'David, what are we going to say? You know? Tomorrow?' I asked, twirling some spaghetti and tomato pasta sauce or my folk and slipping it into my mouth.

'I know Sam…' He said 'And I was thinking, you know? Really hard, and there's only one option I'm willing on doing. Nothing else, I've made up my mind.'

'Alright, let's hear it.' I said eating some more spaghetti and wiping my mouth on a serviette.

'Sam,' He said 'we don't have to tell anyone.'

'What are you talking about?' I questioned 'Of course we do.'

'No, Sam,' He corrected 'I've decided and I want you to get an abortion.'


	5. Chapter 5

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'No way David. No way, that is so not an option.'

'It is an option Sam,' he said 'and I won't rest until you agree.'

'Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you won't get to rest. I'll never agree! I'm not killing my baby, not now not ever.' OK so maybe not the best comeback, but I wasn't thinking straight. Abortion? Me? My baby? David forcing me? It was all too much, way to much, I was in a state of overload.

'You will, Sam.' He said in a way which scared me 'I'll make you.' His face started to turn red. 'I won't rest Sam, not until you kill this baby.'

'I'm not David!' I yelled, standing up and taking my bag

'You are,' He protested, 'stop yelling! Sit down and shut up, OK? Shut up. You will do this; I'll kill you if I have to. I'm not letting you have this baby.'

'Well I am, and that's the end of it, OK?' I said walking out of the room. David followed me, and unexpectedly shoved a sweaty hand across my mouth. Pulling me back into the room and pushing me against the wall, he whispered in my ear, 'Samantha, you will not have this baby.' Then, punching me in the stomach, where my tender little unborn child lived, he walked briskly away giving me a glare that said "If you tell" and "You better do what I say". The impact of the punch sent my front barreling over my legs and as I clutched me stomach, now bruised and swollen, I felt a wet, sloppy tear fall down my face. I gasped for air wondering what David had turned into. He used to be cute, sweet, a geeky gorgeous boy. Now, as I slid down the pale yellow wall of the restaurant, clutching my stomach, I wonder why my life had turned into something so different and scary.

'Why?' I whispered through choking tears 'Why?'


	6. Chapter 6

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Lucy,' I panted 'please, come get me, David punched me and… Please just come.'

'I will! Sam? Sam? Where are you?'

'I'm here. Lucio's.'

'I'll be right there. Stay where you are.'

I didn't even bother to reply, I slammed my flip phone over and stood up, screaming and groaning. It was really hard to believe that one punch from a strong teenage boy, right in the guts _really_ hurt. I pulled up my red Nike t-shirt, (I bought extra colors because David loved it so much…) and examined my stomach. It was no secret that one single punch, like this one, could kill or damage a fragile few week old baby. "What has he done to my baby?" I thought "OUR baby?" As I made my way down the big stair case my phone vibrated in my pocket. I noticed it was a text and hesitantly, I opened my phone to read the message. Just as I was about to select "open message" another ripple of vibration left the phone, followed by two more, and another, and another and another and another… Uncountable amounts of message alerts went off signaling message after message. I was getting freaked out, but thinking it was only David trying to scare me, or desperately apologizing for everything (I doubted…) I opened the phone and read the first message. "I'm going to get you. This was only the start. You better pretend like none of this happened tomorrow. If you don't you'll want to wish you're dead. It'll never be over between us baby. Sam, we'll always be together. You and me, not some dumb kid who'll only take money and want, want, want. You know I made the right decision. You know not to disagree with me. You know how to play it safe, how to do what's best." Checking the other messages I got chills down my spine. All of them said the same thing, "Don't you?" The messages hadn't stopped when Lucy arrived. When I went to bed, had a shower. They didn't stop 'til later the next morning. They stopped the second I stepped foot in the Whit House dining room. David had his hands on his phone, hiding it under the huge table. Looking up his eyes blazed an angry glare, burning my last once of confidence. Suddenly, when the 3rd course arrived and David looked smug with delight, all my confidence rushed back. I stood up, gently tapping the edge of my wine glass (filled with non-alcoholic wine) with my folk. Everyone looked a little shocked as I rose from my seat, but smiled, not caring, thinking I was thanking someone or making a minor point.

'Excuse me,' I said 'I have a very important announcement.' Rising from my seat, poisoned next to David, was difficult because of my stomach, and it was throbbing like crazy but I didn't care.

'Go ahead dear.' The First Lady said. "You don't know that I'm about to say your son's a father" I thought.

'Alright. I'm really sorry to say this, it was a total shock to me, and David. Please know, and think about what I'm feeling as well as yourselves. This is hard on everyone.'

'What is it, Sam?' My mother said, a little uneasy.

'Mom, dad, family, Mr President, First Lady…' I said, shakily

'Everyone, I'm pregnant.' The look on their faces said it all "She cheated on David! David cheated on her, too! It's over between them!" So, to clear their thoughts, I finished with:

'And David, well he's the father.'


	7. Chapter 7

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

The First Lady had fainted, and the President, well he took David and basically killed him in the next room. Mom, Lucy and Rebecca were all really supportive. Mom came up to me and hugged me. Dad shook his head saying "Darn it, my little girl… Oh no…" he didn't come over to my mom and sisters to be included in our embrace.

'David! That is it! It I'm saying!' The President yelled

'Out of our house! Out! Your mother would agree. Pack and get out! Out!'

'Dad, please! No please!'

'Oh, David…' Mom mumbled.

'You're not kicking me out, are you mom? Dad?' I asked

'No! Sam, no. We are disappointed, upset, wounded. But there's no way we can kick you out. Where are you going to go? You're pregnant! We can't kick you out, we won't.' Mom declared, throwing her arms up and down.

'We will,' Dad said walking over to me. 'We are. She's leaving, we'll pretend she's not alive. She's going.'

'If she goes,' Mom said 'I go with her.'

'And us too!' Rebecca yelled pulling Lucy towards her.

'Us too, dad.' Lucy said

'How could you? Having sex? David! You've had sex? Sex? We agreed! We said! NO sex before marriage. You understand now? David? DO YOU UNDERTSAND? WE SAID THAT SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOCK UP SOME CHEESY, TRAMPY SLUT LIKE EVERY OTHER AMERICAN TEENAGER!' The president yelled.

'STOP IT!' My mother shrieked. She ran into the next room, indicated us to follow and told everyone to sit down and relax, including the First Lady, seeings as she just regained consciousness. 'OK,' Mom started 'everyone's shocked, we understand. But no one's as upset as Sam and David. They're going to be parents. They're teenagers! Good God people! It's scary for them! They have a new life to look after.'

'Yes but whose fault is that? They were stupid enough to run such a risk.' The president said

'I am aware of that Mr President,' mom said 'but surely, mistakes are things to learn from, not to grieve over.'

'My baby is _not_ a mistake.' I said a little louder than mom, more shakily too. 'No one is ever going to call my baby a mistake.'

'They are,' the president said cockily 'it is a mistake.'

'It may have been a surprise. Something none of us where expecting. But Mr President, Sir, you can't call your grandchild a mistake.' For some reason that pushed me over the edge and I started crying. I ran out of the room and out the front of the White House.

'Sam, sweetie, wait up!' My mother yelled running after me. With out thinking I got into Lucy's car (she'd kill me even though I JUST got my license) and drove away.

It's not 10.30pm and I'm in the bad side of town. Perverts left right and centre, drug dealers, police runners everything.

'Hey love,' a homeless perve said to me. 'Want to come with me?' I was sitting in Lucy's car, slumped over the wheel crying. 'I can take you some place warm.' He said

'What? Don't you mean in a deserted park behind a tree where you car rape me?' I asked 'piss off.'

'Suites yourself.' He walked away and I drove away, back home, back to my old life.


	8. Chapter 8

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Oh my God Sam!' Mom yelled running out our front door

'We were all so worried, what happened to you…?' Mom broke off when I broke down crying. I rested on her shoulder and sobbed. 'Oh Sam, oh Sam…' mom kept saying

'Let's get you inside? Yeah? Have a shower and get into your pyjamas? Are you hungry? Thirsty?' She asked patting me on the back. 'I think you better have a bath, to relax yourself. Maybe have a quick shower first so the bath water doesn't get so dirty. Wash your hair, clean under your nails, clean yourself, your face. Scrub your feet and hands. Put on some moisturizer. OK? Once your done go and put on your pyjamas and come downstairs. I'll have some food waiting.'

'Mom,' I said 'thank you so much. I love you.'

'I love you too. I'm always here for you, Sam.'

So I did exactly what she said. In the bath I used "Aroma Therapy Bath Foam" and lets the lavender-y smell rise up and take me into a relaxing mode. I stayed in there for a while. When I got out and dried myself and my hair and put on moisturizer, I smelt my favorite sick-hard-day soup mom makes for me when I'm stressed or sick. It's like minestrone soup but with a twist. When I finally got downstairs I showed mom my stomach and what David had done. She got angry and went to call David and his parents but stopped. I asked, 'Will it hurt the baby mom?'

'No, I don't think so.' She replied 'Sit down and have a drink, the soup will be ready soon. I'll go and make a series of appointments at a confidential doctor's practice. You have to do that other wise they won't be able to fit you in for check ups.' I nodded and quietly sipped another hot home remedy, lemon and tea drink, it tasted really nice and relaxed me so much that I almost fell asleep. Mom came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and some soup. She took a bowl for herself and we both sat next to each other in huddled silence. Mom said, 'Sam, is there anything you'd like to watch?'

'Yes, actually.' I replied 'The Princess Diaries!'

'OK,' so we watched the princess diaries and mom guided me up the stairs and into my room. We didn't know that Lucy and Rebecca where camped out up there. I got into a freshly made bed (mom) and hugged my favorite teddy. She's white and had signatures of everyone in my Year Six class. I still have it now. I tied a pink and diamond (fake) ribbon around its neck and I've loved it ever since.

'You're back,' Lucy whispered

'She is?' Rebecca said

'I am,' I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

The next day was still blurry. I went to the doctor's practice and the news was no good. I was soon taken to the near by hospital, the one I went into after I saved the president. Even there they were all shaking their heads, not just at me but at my babies' futures. After finding out that I was having twins, and that one was in serious trouble, my head started spinning and still hasn't stopped.

'_Why'd you tell Sam? Bitch! You're such an excuse for my girlfriend!_' The words kept repeating over and over. _'You're such a fucking slut!'_

'_David, stop it, please! How did they even let you in here?' _

'_Oh wouldn't you like to know Miss "I got knocked up from my boyfriend at the age of sixteen" Grow up you tramp.' _

'_David, please just go! I know you didn't take the news well but…'_

'_Don't tell me what to do! You have no right. Especially after what you've told me.'_

'_Having twins isn't so bad…' _

'_Sam! Stop living in a make believe world!' BANG_

'_Oooowwwww! Daaaavvviiiiiiddddddd,' THUD _

'_Shut up bitch!' WHAM _

'_What has happened to you?'_

'_Nothing,' pause, slap, cry, 'just found out my whore of a girlfriend is pregnant with twins!' _

'_David, stoooppppppp!' Door opens and David runs,_

'_Are you alright, young lady?' _

'_No, heelllpp,' _


	10. Chapter 10

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

'Mrs Madison, is it true that Samantha's having twins? Is that why David tried to shoot her?'

'Do you have any comments?'

'Did you know David's the father? Where is he? Does Samantha know he's cheating?'

'Mr President… Are you angry at your son? Did he shoot Sam?'

'First Lady any comments? Do you feel you've done the wrong thing in raising your only son?'

'I am outside Manchester Hospital, where young Samantha Madison was transferred later this morning after being brutally attacked by former boyfriend and father, David. It is said that he tried to shoot poor Samantha but missed and made a bullet hole right in the middle of the rooms TV. The president's son has been reportedly kicked out of his only home after his parents, The First Lady and The President, had found out young Samantha was pregnant with twins. Samantha's doctor says that one baby's future is looking grim after being punched and kicked in the same spot numerous amounts of times yesterday. David hasn't been found and obviously doesn't want to be, so if any of our viewers tonight have any help as to the where-a-bouts of David, please call the number at the bottom of the screen.

That's 9-8-00-1-9-8-0-0, thank you for watching, more after this break…'

'Welcome to Manchester News at 11.30. It turns out we have a future run-a-way father and boyfriend on our cases today as David, the President's son, has been reportedly beating his girlfriend, the saver of the president, Samantha Madison. Samantha has been truthful with the public and has now announced her pregnancy formally. She will be having twins, only one may not make it through after the attacks the father, David has done. He had tried to shoot…'

Yes, the press has heard, and yes they've had a field day.

I am watching them all flocked outside in the drizzle, my family despreatly trying to get inside the hospital for a visit, them reporting about me and David and our babies. I am sadly awaiting the results of the tests done on my babies, as I'll be told in exactly three minutes and forty… fiv…THREE, seconds. Rocking on a chair in the centre of my room, facing the window, is my sister, Lucy.

'Samantha, do you feel alright?' My mother said

'More blanket? Less? More food? Drink?' This is the only one-sided convocation that's been going on in my room since dawn.

'No mom! I'm not retarded, OK?' I said, 'Lucy, what's up with you?'

'You'll hate me, you don't now but you don't hate me I know that Sam...'

'That's nice, I already knew that.'

The doctor walked through then, an unopened file in his hands.

'Miss Madison, these are your results.' He said, 'would you like me to open them now?'

'Yes, please.'

'OK.' He fumbled around with them for a moment before putting the X-Rays on the board and reading me my child's fate, seeings as there was only one in danger. 'Samantha Madison…' He said 'Your children will die; only one will live.'

'I thought there was only one to worry about,' I said, 'You…'

'Samantha, you don't understand. After further testing, we've found you've conceived triplets, not twins. I'm sorry.'

Even though that was a shock, what was more was Lucy's secret. David did cheat while he was away in Florida. And it was with no stranger. Oh no, the mysterious woman was Lucy. I may as well just kiss David and Me goodbye, because obviously he's turned mental. First killing two of my three children and then cheating on me with my sister! And that's hardly my fault, right? I mean it's not my fault I got pregnant… Or that I didn't want an abortion… Or that I _was_ going to have triplets. I'm against abortion entirely, no child should have to die because it's parents aren't responsible enough. And it's not my fault if David can't keep it in his pants when he's away. I can't help it if he want to play ride the donkey with my sister. And I certainly can't help that she let him.

Can I?


	11. Chapter 11

All American Girl: Number 3, UNEXPECTED PROBLEMS

car, slumped over the wheel crying. 'I can take you some place warm.' He said

'What? Don't you mean in a deserted park behind a tree where you car rape me?' I asked 'piss off.'

'Suites yourself.' He walked away and I drove away, back home, back to my old life.

'Oh my God Sam!' Mom yelled running out our front door

'We were all so worried, what happened to you…?' Mom broke off when I broke down crying. I rested on her shoulder and sobbed. 'Oh Sam, oh Sam…' mom kept saying

'Let's get you inside? Yeah? Have a shower and get into your pyjamas? Are you hungry? Thirsty?' She asked patting me on the back. 'I think you better have a bath, to relax yourself. Maybe have a quick shower first so the bath water doesn't get so dirty. Wash your hair, clean under your nails, clean yourself, your face. Scrub your feet and hands. Put on some moisturizer. OK? Once your done go and put on your pyjamas and come downstairs. I'll have some food waiting.'

'Mom,' I said 'thank you so much. I love you.'

'I love you too. I'm always here for you, Sam.'

So I did exactly what she said. In the bath I used "Aroma Therapy Bath Foam" and lets the lavender-y smell rise up and take me into a relaxing mode. I stayed in there for a while. When I got out and dried myself and my hair and put on moisturizer, I smelt my favorite sick-hard-day soup mom makes for me when I'm stressed or sick. It's like minestrone soup but with a twist. When I finally got downstairs I showed mom my stomach and what David had done. She got angry and went to call David and his parents but stopped. I asked, 'Will it hurt the baby mom?'

'No, I don't think so.' She replied 'Sit down and have a drink, the soup will be ready soon. I'll go and make a series of appointments at a confidential doctor's practice. You have to do that other wise they won't be able to fit you in for check ups.' I nodded and quietly sipped another hot home remedy, lemon and tea drink, it tasted really nice and relaxed me so much that I almost fell asleep. Mom came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and some soup. She took a bowl for herself and we both sat next to each other in huddled silence. Mom said, 'Sam, is there anything you'd like to watch?'

'Yes, actually.' I replied 'The Princess Diaries!'

'OK,' so we watched the princess diaries and mom guided me up the stairs and into my room. We didn't know that Lucy and Rebecca where camped out up there. I got into a freshly made bed (mom) and hugged my favorite teddy. She's white and had signatures of everyone in my Year Six class. I still have it now. I tied a pink and diamond (fake) ribbon around its neck and I've loved it ever since.

'You're back,' Lucy whispered

'She is?' Rebecca said

'I am,' I replied.

'Mrs Madison, is it true that Samantha's having twins? Is that why David tried to shoot her?'

'Do you have any comments?'

'Did you know David's the father? Where is he? Does Samantha know he's cheating?'

'Mr President… Are you angry at your son? Did he shoot Sam?'

'First Lady any comments? Do you feel you've done the wrong thing in raising your only son?'

'I am outside Manchester Hospital, where young Samantha Madison was transferred later this morning after being brutally attacked by former boyfriend and father, David. It is said that he tried to shoot poor Samantha but missed and made a bullet hole right in the middle of the rooms TV. The president's son has been reportedly kicked out of his only home after his parents, The First Lady and The President, had found out young Samantha was pregnant with twins. Samantha's doctor says that one baby's future is looking grim after being punched and kicked in the same spot numerous amounts of times yesterday. David hasn't been found and obviously doesn't want to be, so if any of our viewers tonight have any help as to the where-a-bouts of David, please call the number at the bottom of the screen.

That's 9-8-00-1-9-8-0-0, thank you for watching, more after this break…'

'Welcome to Manchester News at 11.30. It turns out we have a future run-a-way father and boyfriend on our cases today as David, the President's son, has been reportedly beating his girlfriend, the saver of the president, Samantha Madison. Samantha has been truthful with the public and has now announced her pregnancy formally. She will be having twins, only one may not make it through after the attacks the father, David has done. He had tried to shoot…'

Yes, the press has heard, and yes they've had a field day.

I am watching them all flocked outside in the drizzle as they report about me and David and our babies. I am sadly awaiting the results of the tests done on my babies, as I'll be told in exactly three minutes and forty… fiv…THREE, seconds. Rocking on a chair in the centre of my room, facing the window, is my sister, Lucy.

'Samantha, do you feel alright?' My mother said

'More blanket? Less? More food? Drink?' This is the only one-sided convocation that's been going on in my room since dawn.

'No mom! I'm not retarded, OK?' I said, 'Lucy, what's up with you?'

'You're not my… You're not my enemy, alright, Sam… Samantha? Um I don't hate you.'

'That's nice, I already knew that.'

The doctor walked through then, an unopened file in his hands.

'Miss Madison, these are your results.' He said, 'would you like me to open them now?'

'Yes, please.'

'OK.' He fumbled around with them for a moment before putting the X-Rays on the board and reading me my child's fate, seeings as there was only one in danger. 'Samantha Madison…' He said 'Your children will die; only one will live.'

'I thought there was only one to worry about,' I said, 'You…'

'Samantha, after further testing, we've found you've conceived triplets, not twins. I'm sorry.'

Even though that was a shock, what was more was Lucy's secret. David did cheat while he was away in Florida. And it was with no stranger. Oh no, the mysterious woman was Lucy. I may as well just kiss David and Me goodbye, because obviously he's turned mental. And that's hardly my fault, right? I mean it's not my fault I got pregnant… Or that I didn't want an abortion… Or that I _was_ going to have triplets. I'm against abortion entirely, no child should have to die because It's parents aren't responsible enough. There is one case where I do accept abortion, though, and that is when the woman got raped and as a result, got pregnant, that's the only acceptation. See, no kid wants to grow up asking It's single mom "What's my dad like?" and she'd have to reply with "I only met him once. He wasn't very nice." And finally, when the child is old enough she'd tell them the truth, or she'd keep it inside for ages and ages, just gnarling away at her until she finally explodes. If she does choose to keep It, she might go into a huge postnatal depression stage and try to kill It because It reminded her of him. Of her nightmare.

Anyway, at least now I only have one baby to look after, even though the other two died so sadly… David. David, the only person I thought of. He's MY nightmare. Like a rapist. He's my problem, and he won't rest until all of our babies are dead. I don't understand why he's being so… I don't know, vicious? Dangerous? Ass hole-ish? I don't understand any of it, and yet I'm about to lose my third baby to a murdering ex boyfriend. I have only ever had two boyfriends. Jason, a sweet loving boy, someone I could always trust… Although I never thought of it as a serious romance. It was only a first true love, the one you're never supposed to forget. But still, and he wanted me to move out with him, and I wanted to, because I loved him so much. But he was moving to Minnesota, and although he was a dreamer, I loved him and thought he was special. David wasn't my first time, and it's a terrible secret, but Jason was.

"Look, Jason, now that you're moving to Minnesota, I don't think we'll work anymore.'' And he pashed me, pushing me passionately against the wall of his garden then we fell inside his house, and we both ran up to his room (his parents weren't home) and as we pushed the door open and collapsed on his bed, I took my top off and he took his pants off, and we continued until we were both entirely naked and sharing sexual romance… That was my first time.

When it was over he kissed me one last time, got dressed and left me, entwined in his sheets, naked.

"I knew you loved me that much, Sam. Never forget me."

And I never did.

The next day I was allowed home, under stricked instructions. There was to be a body guard with me at all times, some around my house, and now, because mom and dad and Lucy and Rebecca all pitched in to buy me a car, around that, too. Body guards would be at school, when I was sleeping (they'd swap there.) Everywhere. I wasn't allowed to eat hard food. Bananas and soup only, bread gets too high in fiber and mousse is too fattening and high in sugar. I wasn't allowed to move all day, from my bed or couch to the bathroom, that's all. They made that last rule, because, now that David's punched me, he's brought the baby into a position of thinking it's ready to come out when it's not. They won't be able to save it if I continue to move around, because obviously, any major movement will make the baby think it's ready.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I felt a series of jabbing pains in my stomach, and cramping at my thighs. All of a sudden a huge wave of excruciating pain washed over me and I screamed out in pain. Then it loosened up enough for me to get out of bed and run to Mom and Dad's room.

"Mom!" I screamed "Mom! Why am I getting really bad pains and that I can't walk when I have the…" Another wave washed and I fell to the ground. Mom jumped up out of bed, calling 911 as she did so.

"Sam, honey it's OK! It's alright, deep breaths, in… out… in… out…" She soothed, "the ambulance will be here any second." She said, taking me by the arms and draping my arm around her neck, steadying me as to walk down the steps and wait outside.

"What's… AAHHHHHH…" I screamed "what the hell is happening to me!?"

"You're in labor, sweetie. Way too early, as well."

"It hurts! It really hurts! It's not to early! Eight and a half mont--ths!"

"It'll hurt a lot more, too. Just hang on, it'll all be OK, just wait until we get you into the hospital. It's still half a month early, Sam." Just then the ambulance arrived and put me in, lying me on the stretcher bed. Mom sat looking down at my frowning face, on a seat on the left hand side of the bed. They rushed us into the hospital foyer, both in our pyjamas and dressing gowns and slippers. They got us safly into the lift and pressed level five, telling us it was the maternity ward and to be brave and strong. Then, with out one more word, they stepped out of the lift and left us alone.

"This is taking too long!" I moaned

"No, sweetie. You won't give birth for ages yet. Your contractions are still twenty to fifteen minutes apart. It'll all be fine,"

"OK, ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!" I yelled bending over forwards, clutching my bulging stomach. Suddenly there was a big squeak… a big jolt… and the lift stayed on level three and a half…

"Mom!" I screamed, "w-what's happening?" everything in the lift died down, and it became pitch black as the power shut off.

"Sam… Sam… Oh my gosh, the lift…" Suddenly the carriage dropped so fast I threw up. It stopped suddenly, crashing.

"Mom?" I asked, "are you ok?"

"S-sssssammm get my bag-g…"

"Get your bag?" I knew exactly what she said, and I did it.

"My phone…" She said, "the light on my pho-"

"The light on your phone?" I asked, "you want me to light up the buttons to call for help with your phone!" I did as she said another time and lit the buttons. I called for help, but no one answered, they'd already noticed that we hadn't made it up and called after hearing crashed and screams. My contractions started coming closer and closer together. The pain got more and more unbearable and the stress was overwhelming. I didn't understand anything that was happening to me, it all felt so different and weird. But then reality hit me. I was alone in a pitch black lift, (mom had passed out), I was about to become a mother, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do if I had to have my baby right here and right now. I screamed for ages until I heard something in the shafts around us.

"Samantha? Miss Madison, is that you? Can you hear me?"

It must have been about three hours before I heard that voice, and just as the person yelled out to me, my water broke, spilling all over the lift floor. Gross, I thought, Mom is going to need a bath…

"My water just broke!" I screamed, "get me out!"

"That's what we're hear to do Ma'am. We have restored the power." Just as the man said that, the lift exploded with dim light. "We'll renew the cable, it's almost done. The doors won't stick. It'll be about 10 minutes until you get up to maternity."

"Thank you…" I murmured, screaming one last time and falling to the ground. The baby was coming NOW not in ten minutes… "The baby!" I yelled, "It's coming NOW! I need someone here help!" One last contraction came and I couldn't help it any more. I started to push, grunting and screaming. I pushed again and again, feeling my stomach basicly falling out of me, (as it felt). The lift started moving again and the doors opened into a white corridor, nurses surrounding the small path. I gave them a look and then I wasn't the one screaming. Julie was...


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God!" Screamed the nurses as I collapsed in the lift with a naked, newborn baby at my feet. Their gazes moved over to the puddles on the floor and my mother. I saw them moving their critical eyes towards my baby, and then them gasping at her head. There was a little ball of skin and bone attached to the right side of her skull, just above her right ear.

"There's a deformed head on the side of her face!" Screamed someone, suddenly darting forwards to retrieve my new born girl and cutting the umbilical cord. Another nurse pressed the "keep hold" button on the lift, causing the doors to permanently stay open until the button was pressed again. Another went in and got my mother, and another went and grabbed me, telling me to try and stand up. A janitor came up and cleaned the mess on the floor, and generally gave the lift a scrub and dry. I was lead to a clean, airy room with a lonesome double bed and a crib and a miniature bathroom.

"Have a shower, dear. I understand you may be a bit sore, but there's a seat in there if you need it. We'll look after your baby. Give her a wash and things. You can put on the first nappy but hurry in the shower. The bed will be ready once you come out. We have some maternity pajamas and a dressing gown. There's some spare underwear we've laid out for you with a towel. Feel free to use the soap and deodorant we've provided." I did as the friendly nurse said and emerged from the bathroom in about two minutes, fully dressed and fresh. When I arrived in the room, Julie (my daughter), was freshly washed and waiting, naked on a big fluffy white towel, kicking and waiting for someone to dress her.

"That's right, love. Make sure she's on tight." I was breast feeding Julie for the first time ever. It felt weird, and I still ached, but at least she didn't bite. The nurses said she was extremely gentle and quiet. The doctors have attended to the lump on her head, but it was no extra head, or a problem. It was just an extra thing that should have gone with my water, but it got stuck on her head. It's gone now.


	14. Chapter 14

FIVE YEARS LATER

It was Julie's first day at prep, in school. I remember him standing there with Kai, smiling uncertainly. He approached me, and my stomach turned and flipped, my heart raced.

"Hi," He said, "my name's Beau. Beau Jellis, I'm Kai's father. You're new to the whole pre-school thing too, ha?" He asked.

"Yes! How did you guess?" I laughed, "I'm Samantha, Samantha Madison. Call me Sam."

"Hi, Sam… How old is Julie, then?"

"Five and a bit. Kai?"

"Same."

"Maybe they could be friends?" I asked,

"Yeah, maybe." He replied, "I know this is a bit early and everything, but um would you like to have a coffee?"

"Oh! I'd absolutely love to, Beau. But, unfortunately I've got work at nine, and it takes about fifteen minutes to get to the city. They couldn't allow me any spare time. I'd really be pushing it, you know? They had to re-schedule the whole morning so I could take Julie. Maybe some other time? I can't do mornings, I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. Um… I'll see you later, then." He said, looking a bit miserable and embarrassed, like I was making an excuse.

"Look, I'm free on Friday, dinner? There's a new restaurant right in the centre of New York City, about three minutes from where I live."

I'll take this opportunity to explain. I'm now 21, and Julie's five. I got a job that paid really well at the Young Mother's Association and got a bit of money. Enough to afford a decent home, (three bedroom, one bathroom etc.) apartment in the middle of New York, enough to get Julie into a great school that takes 20 minutes by train and 15 by car to get to and enough for extra expenses. Although, now I've moved jobs. I work in the centre of the city as a associate writer and a university English lecturer. Standing right infront of Beau Jellis, in a dark pin-striped suit and a black blouse with high pointy black business shoes and matching briefcase I feel so happy and full. My life has taken a turn, for the better. David is in jail, and will be for a long time. Lucy and I made up and Mum and Dad are healthy and safe. I've got money and a gorgeous girl who's just starting school. All bright faced, gap-teethed and pig-tailed she is. Well I've explained so I'll go back to my one chance of happiness with a man in the same position as me… -

"Great, I'll see you at 7.30! Will you be picking Julie up this afternoon?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." He got my number and visa versa I said good bye and walked to the train station. The carriage pulled up and I got on. I went to work with a broad smile on my delicate face.

P

U

My life went and then

D

O

W

N

But now, finally, it's all

MEDIUM and

PERFECT.

THE TURLY HAPPY AND DESERVED

END!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I based Beau on Beau, my wonderful boyfriend and Kai on my brother. This story has a morel, and that is, no matter how much life might suck, and whatever problems there may be for you, don't give up, there'll always be an end line. **

**Thank you, Miri Lisa Jane xxx **


End file.
